


Soul Searching

by WaitASecondWhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to write sexy time, I made up Johanna and Tim as Talia and Peter's parents, M/M, Peter Does Not Have A Soul, Peter is sassy and no one knows how to deal with it, Spoiler: they get his soul back, Tagging? what..., Talia is a good sister, but i tried, but it's not his fault, chris is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/pseuds/WaitASecondWhat
Summary: Chris accepted who Peter was when he started dating him. He knew he didn’t have a soul, he didn’t have feelings or anything of the sort. He wasn’t sure what happened to Peter that made him not have a soul. No one knew. But Chris accepted it, and he loved him. He was in love with Peter and that was all there was to it. He scolded Peter for bumping into people on the street and not apologizing, he told him how normal people would feel in certain situations, or at least how he would feel. Peter listened to him mostly. They definitely got into their fair share of fights, but in the end Chris loved Peter and he knew on some plane of existence, Peter did care for him. Well, he had hoped so, seeing as they have been dating for 4 years.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



> This is for my FAV person. I hope you like it!
> 
> I don't know why I like the idea of Peter being a total asshole but then is all loving with Chris and then I thought about if Peter had no soul and then this happened. :)

Chris accepted who Peter was when he started dating him. He knew he didn’t have a soul, he didn’t have feelings or anything of the sort. He wasn’t sure what happened to Peter that made him not have a soul. No one knew. But Chris accepted it, and he loved him. He was in love with Peter and that was all there was to it. He scolded Peter for bumping into people on the street and not apologizing, he told him how normal people would feel in certain situations, or at least how he would feel. Peter listened to him mostly. They definitely got into their fair share of fights, but in the end Chris loved Peter and he knew on some plane of existence, Peter did care for him. Well, he had hoped so, seeing as they have been dating for 4 years.   
Dating Peter was really hard though. He was strict with no PDA. There was no hand holding, no kissing, no nothing. It hurt but Chris was used to it at this point. Peter kissed him and they cuddled when they were at their house so Chris could handle it. Peter also loved sex, he loved it a lot for a person with no feelings. Chris could handle his no feeling. He went his whole childhood without being loved, so he was used to it. It just hurt because Peter was his boyfriend, he was supposed to love him. 

Chris shook it off and walked by Peter’s side. They were with the pack at the mall. Lydia wanted to go shopping and dragged the boys along. Talia decided that the adults would go out to eat and afterwards they just joined the kids even though they knew they were going to be pawned out of their money.   
Someone shouldered Peter and his eyes flashed and he growled at them.

“It was an accident Peter, it's ok.” Chris said and led him away. After the people were gone Peter shook off Chris’s touch. Chris swallowed his hurt and took a step away from him. 

They walked around until Peter got bored. Peter just started walking out and Chris rolled his eyes. He jogged over to Talia. “Hey Peter and I are going home.” Chris said. Talia looked over his shoulder and sighed.

“I’ll see you around. I’m sure we will be doing this next weekend.” Talia said and Chris chuckled and nodded. Then he jogged to catch up with Peter. 

“Jeez, you have long legs.” Chris muttered when he reached Peter, outside almost to the car. He saw Peter’s lip perk. They got into the car and drove back to their house. 

-

Chris walked inside and stretched and then flopped on the couch. He had a long day at work, people were really stupid and didn’t know how to follow instructions and then going to the mall on top of that. He worked in IT. Chris had his eyes closed and he was thinking about today. He hated how Peter pulled away from him, even the simple touches. He knew Peter tried to love him but he didn’t have a soul. He just didn’t realize how much his actions hurt sometimes.   
Chris looked at his watch. It was 6:30, he should shower. They ate dinner already so maybe he and Peter could just watch a movie. Chris heaved himself off the couch and to their bedroom. He pulled off his shirt, vaguely wondering where Peter went as he walked into the bathroom attached to their room. He pulled off his pants and underwear and turned on the hot water. Chris hummed when the water ran down his back and shoulder, massaging the muscles. He quickly washed his hair and got out. He toweled off before wrapping it around his waist, slipping into the bedroom. Chris was rummaging in his drawer for some underwear when he felt a warm chest pressed against his back. Chris internally sighed. He just wasn’t in the mood. He felt Peter’s lips on his shoulders, his tongue running along the whipping scars on his back. 

“Peter.” Chris said, feeling his hands on his sides. Peter flipped him around and pressed his lips to his. Chris kissed him back but he pulled away. “Peter I’m not…” Chris said with a sigh but moved his head back when Peter started kissing his neck. “Peter just… I’m not in the mood.” Chris whispered. Peter paused and pulled away. Chris looked at him and Peter was frowning. Chris pressed a little kiss to his lips and slipped on boxers. “I’m sorry.” Chris said and walked to the bed, laying in it. A few minutes later Peter slid into bed as well, ready for bed. Chris had his eyes closed but he felt a hand on his cheek. Chris opened his eyes and saw the wolf blue eyes of his wolf staring at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked. Chris sighed and scooched closer to him kissing his cheek. 

“No, love. I just. I’m not feeling it tonight. It’s not you trust me.” Chris said and pecked his lips. Peter nodded. Chris knew he always had to be honest with him so he knew what emotions were what because he didn’t have them to base it off of. Peter nodded and captured his lips again before pulling Chris into his chest, spooning him. Chris let his heat wash over him and he slipped into sleep with Peter’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

***

Chris woke up with a yawn. He looked over and it was 5. Time for his daily run in the morning. He looked over and smiled softly. He liked waking up before Peter because he looked so peaceful as he slept. Chris loved watching him. Chris just looked at him, gazing lovingly. He looked so soft, smooth and beautiful. Peter was the most beautiful man that Chris had ever seen. He remembered when he first met the man. He was sent to fix the computer and Peter was a massive dick. Chris sassed him though, over the phone, and he saw Peter was surprised by it but he liked it. Then Peter, unknown to Chris at the time, kept breaking his computer to get Chris to call to help him fix it. Then they met in person when Chris’s company sent him out to fix the computer once and for all. Chris had been blown away by how pretty he was and he found out later that Peter thought the same thing with how pretty Chris was.  
Chris sighed softly. He never thought this would happen when he asked Peter out on a date 4 years ago, after he found out that Peter was breaking his computer on purpose. Honestly Chris never thought he would say yes, but he did. The rest is history. 

Chris got out of the warm cocoon of blankets and went to get changed, eventually walking out into the cold, still morning air of the outdoors. Chris went about his usual routine, jogging through the woods in the trails. He did that for an hour before running back home. He assumed Peter had gone to work already. He needed to be at the office at 6:30. He usually left a few minutes before Chris got back and Chris could sometimes catch him for a goodbye kiss.   
Chris wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked inside the house. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a water, turning around and pausing. Chris felt his heart swell and a smile break out on his face. There was a plate of waffles on the counter with a rose next to it and a note. Chris set the water down and walked over. The waffles were still hot. Chris grabbed the note. It was short and simple. 

‘I love you’

Was all it read, but that was all Chris needed. Chris sat down with a smile and ate the waffles. Chris smiled, Peter added maple flavoring to it. Chris loved maple. Chris almost felt like crying because Peter always does something like this right when Chris is questioning whether or not Peter loves him. Chris knows that Peter loves him, he knows it, but he needs some reassurance sometimes and this is it.  
Chris quickly finished up and showered, changed and then headed off to work. 

-

Chris got into his car, and grabbed the wheel so tight. He was so frustrated with people. His job was to help and if you don’t listen to what he is saying, then he can’t you. Then they complained and Chris nearly lost his job. He was just so angry. He knew what he was doing. Chris wiped his face when he realized he was angry crying. Chris took a second in the parking lot to gather himself before he drove home. He needed a hug. 

Chris pulled into the driveway and into the garage and shut off the car. He just couldn’t bring himself to get out. He rested his forehead against the wheel and closed his eyes, letting happy memories flood him. He remembered this morning, how Peter loved him, or tired his best. You don’t have feelings with no soul.   
Chris didn’t know how long he was in the car for. He didn’t even see the door open or feel himself being unbuckled. He did feel himself being coaxing into someone’s arms. Chris looked and saw it was just Peter and Chris realized he had been crying in the car this whole time. Chris just melted into the werewolf, letting his strong arms wrap around him and trap him within his heat and safety. Peter lifted his legs up so Chris had his legs around Peter’s waist. Peter shut the door and walked them into the house. Chris expected him to drop him on the couch but Peter walked them to their bedroom and… into the bathroom. Chris realized that Peter filled up the bath and Chris felt more tears fall down his face. Peter set him down on the toilet. Chris looked at him and Peter gently wiped his tears away and pressed a kiss to each of his cheekbones, making Chris smile a little. Peter reached for Chris’s shirt, glancing at him. Chris nodded his permission and Peter stripped him of his clothes. Chris reached for Peter’s shirt and Peter smiled. They pulled off Peter’s clothes and Peter got in first. Chris laid on top of him and literally melted when the hot water touched his skin, and then Peter started massaging his head. Chris couldn’t imagine coming home to anything else. Peter washed him gently but firmly before they got out. Chris kissed him, Peter immediately responding. 

“Thank you.” Chris whispered. Peter cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips. Chris didn’t think about how Peter could just be doing this because he wanted sex. He had to believe that Peter wanted to do something nice and that Peter cared about him. If he didn’t, he doesn’t think he would’ve lasted this long.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked. Chris shrugged. Not really. “Wanna lay down?” Peter asked. Chris nodded. “Well, I’m hungry. Do you want to stay up here and I’ll join you after or go to the couch?” Peter asked. Chris didn’t know.

“What do you want?” Chris asked, looking into his dark blue eyes. 

“I want to keep you close.” Peter said after a second. Chris smiled and nodded. 

“Couch it is.” Chris said. They threw on sweatpants and went downstairs. Chris laid on the couch and what seemed like a second later, Peter was sitting down, putting Chris’s head on his lap. He put the TV on low and ate some dinner, rubbing Chris’s head between bites. Chris didn’t remember when he fell asleep.

*** 

Chris and Peter walked side by side, the kids running from store to store. Chris tripped a little and fell into Peter. He steadied him but then immediately moved away. Chris bit his lip. You can’t have it all, you can’t have it all Chris chanted in his head. Chris looked longingly at the kids. Scott and Allison were holding hands and laughing together. Jackson kept sneaking small kisses to Lydia’s cheek. Erica was holding Boyd’s arm; Derek was holding Stiles’ hand but it was also like a leash when Stiles went to take off, he would be pulled back. It was a little amusing. Danny and Isaac were holding hands and smiling at each other. Chris looked at the adults. Melissa and Noah were bumping shoulders adorably and Talia and her husband James were holding hands, swinging them between them. Peter wouldn't even smile at Chris, wouldn’t even hint that he and Chris were anything more than friends. Peter wasn’t even possessive. If someone started flirting with Chris, he didn’t do anything, no glaring, not growling. Chris knew he didn’t have emotions, so he didn’t care but… he hates feeling like Peter just doesn’t care about him, even though that is how he feels... Well doesn’t feel, he can’t feel, it's confusing and Chris just tables the mind conversation for later. He does notice that if he gets flirted with during the day, while Peter doesn’t do anything, he fucks Chris hard that night, marking him up with hickeys and bruises, and scents him heavily. Chris enjoys that very much.

“I’m going to get a coffee, do you want anything?” Chris asked Peter.

“No.” Peter said, not even looking at him. Chris just nodded, not bothered. He walked to the small shop within the mall and waited in line. 

“Hello handsome.” The lady at the front said with a wink when she saw him. Chris smiled kindly.

“Hi, can I have a coffee, black, please.” Chris said, pulling out his wallet. She winked.

“Of course baby, that will be 2.50.” She said with a sweet as candy smile. Chris didn’t engage and handed her a five. She gave him change and Chris put a dollar in the tips. “Sweet and handsome.” She said with a smile on her pink lips. Chris just walked over to the pick up area and waited for his coffee. When she finished she slid it to him. “Have a great day beautiful.” She said with a wink. Chris just smiled a little and nodded, accepting the coffee and walked away. He stood next to Peter but far enough away for him to not be uncomfortable with the distance. Chris took a sip of the coffee as he and the adults waited outside a store. 

“Dad, what color?” Allison yelled from where the pack was in the changing room. Chris chuckled and told Peter he would be right back before he walked over to them.

“What makes you think I know anything about colors?” Chris asked with a smile. 

“He has a point.” Lydia said with a laugh. Chris smiled at them. 

“I do like the red though. Is that an acceptable answer?” Chris asked, sipping his coffee and Allison looked at the shirts. 

“I think so.” She said and Chris chuckled and nodded. “Thank you.” Allison said and pecked his cheek. Chris smiled and pet her hair. 

“Oh papa Argent, you getting hit on?” Erica asked with a smirk. Chris frowned.

“You have someone's number on your coffee.” Danny said with a chuckle. Chris looked at it and shook his head.

“The lady at the coffee shop was being extra friendly. Which is weird, I’m old enough to be her dad.” Chris said. They laughed.

“Some people like that.” Erica said with a grin. Chris wasn’t even going to ask. He just chuckled.

“If you need anything, I'll be over there with P-” Chris turned and Peter wasn’t where he left him. He looked at Talia and she sighed and shook her head. “I’ll just be over with Talia.” Chris revised, voice missing the smile in it he usually had. Chris smiled at the kids but it didn’t reach his eyes. He walked away before they could say anything. He did hear sighs though. Chris reached Talia who was sitting at a small table. Chris stood next to her and set his coffee down. 

“I told him he should wait, but… he went back to your house.” Talia said gently. Chris shrugged. 

“It’s ok, he gets like that sometimes. It's just boring.” Chris said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Chris, I know he is my brother, but if he isn’t treating you right-” Talia started but Chris waved her off.

“He is. He is rough around the edges. But he can be sweet and caring, even with no soul, he puts the effort in for me.” Chris said quickly, thinking about a few days ago, and looked at her. Talia sighed and nodded. 

“Well I will make sure he doesn’t take you for granted because you are the best thing that has happened to him.” She said sternly and Chris found himself smiling. 

“Thank you Tal.” Chris said honestly. She rested her head on his shoulder, shoulder pressed together. “Will.. uh... you bring me home? Peter drove us.” Chris said softly. Talia sighed. 

“Of course.” She said. They stayed with the kids until they were satisfied (or the boys finally had enough) and they all went back to their places. The pack went to Derek’s loft and Talia drove Chris back to his house. “Chris…” Talia said as they approached the traffic light.

“It's really ok Talia. I know, at least he tries to love me and I know what I signed up for when we started dating. I do love him, I love him so much.” Chris said, heart swelling. “It is hard sometimes but I can deal with it.” Chris said. Talia grabbed his hand. The light stayed green and they drove through the intersection. Talia looked over at Chris to say something but her eyes widened. Chris looked over and everything happened in slow motion. A truck went to run the red light but was now barreling into the side of Talia’s SUV. Chris heard the metal crunching, the glass shattering. He felt pain. The car skidded as the inertia played out. Chris' vision went black and the last thing he remembered was Talia screaming his name. 

***

Chris woke up and everything hurt. He was uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. There was this tube jammed down his throat, he felt the wires on his body and his left leg was raised in the air. Chris felt really out of it and the pain was so much. Chris blinked his eyes open, the bright light hurting his corneas. Chris felt the air pushing into his chest from the tube in his mouth. Oh gosh, how bad was it if he needed a breathing tube? Chris flopped his head over, at least he could. That means he didn’t have a collar on which means no spinal injuries. Chris wiggled his toes and felt the relief that they moved. Chris felt his chest constrict when no one was in the room. He knew the kids at school and others had work but… he wished Peter was here. Chris knew that Peter had an option to work remotely and it hurt that he decided to go in when he was in the hospital. Chris looked in the other direction and hope suddenly blossomed in his chest. A computer. Chris heard movement and saw Peter walk in with a coffee and he was grumbling at his phone. Chris saw him sit back in the chair and set up his makeshift desk. Chris relaxed. Peter did love him. Chris went to say something but the tub was in his throat. He ended up making an awkward dinosaur noise. Peter’s head snapped to him and his eyes widened. He got up, almost knocking everything over and ran out of the room. He was back before Chris could even contemplate what he was doing. Peter went right to his side and grabbed Chris’s hand, which surprised Chris. They were in public. Chris was also surprised at how tender his touch was. 

“Just one second Christopher, Melissa will be in and she will check you over ok?” Peter said softly. Chris blinked tiredly, relishing in Peter’s hand on his own, his gentle rubbing of his thumb on the back of his hand. Melissa and two more people walked in.

“Chris.” She said, looking extremely relieved. The two doctors went about doing checks. “You need more rest ok? We are going to put you back under and when you wake up again, you will hopefully feel a little better.” Melissa said. Chris nodded tiredly. Chris looked at Peter, eyes drooping. 

“I love you.” Peter said and kissed his hand gently. Chris felt his heart skip, and they all heard it because it was on a monitor. Chris gently squeezed Peter’s hand, he didn’t have a lot of strength. The next thing he knew he was out. 

***

Chris woke up and thankfully that tube was out of his mouth. Chris also felt that some more of the wires were gone. He saw his leg was still raised and that it was in a cast. Great, broken leg. He looked over and saw Peter at his ‘desk’ typing away at his computer. 

“Peter.” Chris heard and he saw Talia walk in. Chris was relieved, she looked ok. She was an alpha werewolf but they were hit with a truck that was going pretty fast. She sat on his other side with a sigh. Chris looked at her until she caught his eye. She gasped and set her coffee aside. “Peter..” She said standing up. Peter looked at her and Chris looked at him, smiling, which he found hard to do. Peter’s eyes widened. Talia immediately went to get something. 

“Christopher.” Peter said, coming right to the edge of the bed. Chris went to say something but nothing came out. Peter hushed him anyway. Melissa came in with Talia. 

“Hey Chris. The doctors will be in soon.” She said and checked some of his machines. Chris nodded. Then Talia handed Melissa the water she had. “I need you to drink this ok, small sips.” Melissa said and raised the glass to his lips. Chris did, he took small sips and his throat definitely felt better after. “Can you tell me how you feel?” She asked. 

“Hurts.” Chris muttered. She nodded. “What… happened?” Chris croaked out. Melissa gave him more water. Chris went to raise his arm but realized he couldn’t. He realized it was in a sling. 

“What do you remember?” Melissa asked. Chris thought back. 

“Truck, ran a red, hit us.” Chris said and looked at Talia. “Are you ok?” Chris asked and Talia smiled.

“I’m good Chris, I’m ok. I healed up in the first week.” She said and Chris nodded. Then her words sunk in. 

“First week?” Chris asked and looked at Peter. “How long have I been out?” Peter had their hands laced. 

“You have been in a coma for 5 weeks Christopher. You woke up 2 weeks ago and they put you back under because you needed more time.” Peter said. Chris was utterly shocked. Peter brought Chris’s hand to his cheek and Chris was surprised because he had never seen Peter look so shaken before. Chris gently stroked Peter’s cheek with his thumb. Peter leaned into the touch. Chris sighed and looked back at Talia and Melissa. 

“What's wrong with me?” Chris asked. 

“Well, you have a broken tibia on your left leg, your shoulder is dislocated on the right side and on the same arm you fractured the forearm. You broke and fractured pretty much your whole right side ribcage. The left is fractured on some parts. Your hip is fractured, but that seems to be healing nicely so far. You had a massive concussion and a… brain bleed but surgery fixed that. There is more, but it's… a lot of doctor talk.” Melissa said, blinking away tears. “You received most of the hit because the truck struck the passenger side. You are likely only alive because he hit the back seat because Talia sped up when she saw him coming. If you… if he hit you head on, at the speed he was going, I don’t think we could have done anything, I don’t think the bite could have done anything.” Melissa said, turning to the side to wipe her tears. Chris let that sink in. That… that was a lot. Chris looked at Talia. Her eyes were watery but she smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” Talia chuckled and shook her head, hand going to her mouth. “It's not your fault. It was the driver who decided to run the light’s fault. You can’t blame yourself.” Chris said, seeing that look in her eyes. Talia nodded and brought her hand to his cheek. “What’s wrong with my face?” Chris asked when she winced. That made her laugh. 

“You have severe bruising… well everywhere.” Melissa said. Chris nodded. He looked back at Peter, whose eyes hadn’t left him this whole time. 

“You don’t have to hold my hand.” Chris whispered softly. Peter held onto him tighter. Chris loved it, he loved the contact from him. 

“I…” Peter started but he seemed to get stuck on his own words. “I almost lost you Christopher.” Peter said, taking a breath. “I realized… that I don’t know what… I would do without you. Sitting here, watching you, I couldn’t do anything. I… hate that I can’t feel… worried, scared, what I should feel and you… you weren't here to tell me how to feel and I… was lost.” Peter said, looking away. Chris could cry. “I have grown used to you at my side and you weren’t here and I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Peter said and sighed. Chris ran his thumb across his cheekbone gently.

“I love you too Peter.” Chris said softly. Peter looked at him.

“I want… I want to feel.” Peter said, staring at him. “I want… when I say that I love you… I want to feel it.” Peter said. Then he sighed. “I don’t know how.” Chris smiled at him.

“I know Peter, I know. That is enough for me.” Chris said and Peter looked at him. He closed his eyes and just felt the soft strokes of Chris’s thumb on his cheek. Chris smiled at the wolf, his heart swelling with love. Chris looked at Melissa and Talia and they were smiling. 

“I should get back, get the doctor and he can fill you in on what you need.” Melissa said. Chris nodded. 

“Melissa.” Chris said. “How… how much is this?” Chris asked, feeling suddenly nauseous. He didn’t have enough money to cover 7 weeks in the hospital, some in the critical care unit and then the after hospital physical therapy he will need. His stupid little IT job did not pay enough. Chris was already thinking he was going to have to dip into his savings.

“Don’t worry about it, love.” Peter said quickly. Chris looked at him. Chris went to protest. “I have been paying it off as we go.” Peter informed and Chris stared at him.

“You don’t… have to do that Peter.” Chris said looking at him in surprise. Peter squeezed his hand. 

“Yes I do.” Peter said, nodding. “I have more than enough money to cover it.” He added. Chris swallowed, he knew that was true, the Hale’s were loaded but… “Don’t think too hard about it darling. There is nothing you can do or say that will change it.” Peter said firmly and Chris actually smiled because he knew Peter was a stubborn bastard. 

“Thank you Peter. I do… appreciate it.” Chris said. Peter nodded.

“I know.” Peter said and nuzzled his hand. Chris smiled. He did tense when the doctor came in but he didn’t let Chris go. The doctor explained some stuff. His hip was almost good. His ribs were pretty good. His concussion was a lesser grade now. His legs needed another month or two to heal before PT started. His shoulder was ok, needed another week or too, same with the forearm. 

“I would suggest another few weeks here. That will make sure all of the smaller wounds have healed properly. That will leave just your leg, the severe bruising and your arm. After the month has passed you can get it checked and then start PT to strengthen your leg again.” He said. Chris nodded. At least he could work from home as well. Chris looked at Peter.

“I’ll help you.” Peter said gently and Chris smiled. 

“Thank you.” Chris said. 

“Just for now, I would suggest you rest.” The doc said and then he walked out. Chris sighed and looked at Peter. He was going to say something but Peter suddenly took his pain and he felt nothing, no pain. Chris gasped, sleepiness washing over him. 

“Rest Christopher, we can talk after.” Peter whispered and then Chris slipped into sleep.

***  
A Few Months Later

Chris was slowly crutching to the kitchen from the couch. Peter had gone to the bathroom. Chris was fucking sore, but his arm was healed. His ribs were good, just bruised now. The only major thing was his leg which would take 4 to 6 months to heal. It has been about 4 month now. Two in the hospital and two at home. He and Peter found a routine now that they are both working from home. The kids dropped by all the time to check on them. Chris did force Peter to go to work sometimes but he mostly stayed home to help Chris who was just thankful he didn’t need a wheelchair. 

“Christopher.” He heard and then Peter was in the doorway. Chris smiled sheepishly at him. 

“I wanted to move around.” Chris said and slowly faced him. Peter watched him carefully. Chris slowly crutched toward him. Chris sighed and went right up to the man. He leaned forward and kissed him gently. Peter brought a hand to his neck but his thumb was on Chris’s cheek, kissing him gently because Chris’s face was still bruised, a mix of yellow, purple and other colors. Chris felt his pain fade a little and he smiled a little. “I still have to make up for the money you spent on my hospital bills.” Chris muttered. Peter chuckled. 

“You are not healed enough yet.” Chris nodded and Peter brought his hand to Chris’s cheeks and made him look at him. “You also don’t have anything to make up. I did it because I love you and you are my boyfriend. I will always help you.” Peter said. Chris bit his cheek to not get emotional. He smiled and nodded.

“I love you too Peter. I love you so much.” Chris said. Peter nodded and pushed his face in Chris’s neck, taking a big breath. 

“Is that what you feel now?” Peter asked, breathing in his scent. Chris let go and pushed the feeling of love he had toward Peter, so he could smell it. Peter liked to smell emotions. 

“Yes.” Chris said with a smile. “Among other things.” Peter licked his neck gently and pulled away. 

“Go sit, I’ll make something to eat.” Peter said. Chris nodded and crutched to the living room. He was to start physical therapy next month so he wanted to get better on the crutches. 

Chris went to the couch and sat down. He happened to glance at the laptop that Peter left open and he frowned. Peter was googling himself? Chris took a closer look and saw Peter was looking up his soullessness. Chris frowned, what was he curious about? Chris heard Peter move and he quickly went back to his own laptop. He saw Peter peek out of the doorway, presumably to see if he made it back to the couch. Chris sat back and settled on the couch but his mind was curious. Why was Peter looking into his soullessness? Chris just worked for a little longer until Peter brought out food. 

***

Chris was sitting on the couch while Peter was in the shower the next day when it hit him. At the hospital… Peter said that he wanted to feel it, he wanted to feel the love, he wanted to mean it when he said I love you. Chris didn’t realize how much the accident had shaken the wolf. Well, he understood, what Melissa was saying, he could have easily died. 

“You have your first appointment today.” Peter said walking out looking presentable. Chris nodded. Chris struggled to get up but he did it by himself. Peter did hand him his crutches. Chris had been in the guest room downstairs because he couldn’t get up and down the stairs just yet. Chris remembered that first day when he went to sleep. It was hard because Peter wasn’t there. He remembered when he woke up, his hand was laced with someone's. Chris had opened his eyes and seen Peter sitting in the armchair that belonged in the living room, sleeping, hand laced with Chris's. Chris had smiled. Peter couldn’t be in bed because he moved too much in his sleep and Chris was fragile. Chris had admired the wolf until he woke up. Since then Peter has slept in the recliner in the guest room. He said it was fine when Chris asked and then snapped a little, saying he wasn't going anywhere so stop bothering him about it. Chris shut up about it after but it did go to show that even as emotionless as Peter is, he tells himself everyday that he cares about him, he cares about Chris. That takes effort and that is the effort he puts in for Chris.   
Peter helped him get dressed and let Chris crutch at his own pace to the car. Chris did hesitate. His heart jumping into his throat when he saw the car. Shit, he didn’t think about this, he didn’t think he would have a problem with being in a car. “Darling?” Peter said, snapping Chris out of his mind. Chris swallowed and crutched to the door Peter was holding open for him. Chris felt Peter eyeing him as Chris set the crutches aside and hopped in the car. Peter grabbed them and gently closed the door before putting the crutches in the back. Chris focused on breathing, it was a lot easier to relax when Peter linked their pinkies on the console. Chris found himself smiling. His eyes were closed the whole way there but he was sure he could get better. 

-

Chris worked with the therapist and he gave him exercises to do at home to help strengthen his leg. Peter sat, watching them, but also looking at his computer. The physical therapist was a little confused but he brushed it off. He worked with Chris for an hour before Peter drove Chris home.   
They pulled into the garage and the door was opened, startling Chris because Peter was still getting out. He chuckled when he saw it was Allison.

“Hey boo.” Chris said with a smile. 

“Hey. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok driving but I just missed you guys.” She said, getting his crutches. She huffed when Peter just walked into the house. 

“Thanks boo. I’m ok.” Chris said and slipped out, onto one foot. She handed him his crutches. “He had been a great help. He knows you are here and wouldn’t let anything happen to me so he isn’t… well worried if he could feel but you know what I’m saying.” Chris said and crutched out from the door. Allison sighed and shut the door.

“You would think after 4 years I’d understand.” She said walking slowly next to him as they walked to the door. Chris pressed a kiss to her temple. She opened the door for him. “How was it?” She asked.

“It was good actually. My guy was really nice and seemed capable.” Chris said and crutched into the living room. “I have an appointment once a week for an hour and I have exercises to do each day. When I get the cast off we are going to switch up the exercises but for now I have simple stuff.” Chris said. Allison nodded and they sat on the couch. They just chatted for a while. 

“Wait so where do you sleep?” She asked when Chris said he can’t do stairs well. 

“Guest room.” Chris said and pointed down the hall. She nodded.

“What about Peter?” She asked curiously. Chris' smile went soft. 

“He moved the recliner in there and sleeps next to the bed, holding my hand.” Chris said with a mushy soft smile on his face. Allison loved to see that love sick smile on his face. It made her happy. 

“I was wondering where that went.” She said with a chuckle. Chris smiled and shrugged. “Well, I should get going.” She said. Chris nodded and she kissed his cheek. 

“Uh, be careful.” Chris said hesitantly. “Text me when you get back.” He said. Allison smiled softly and kissed his cheek again. 

“Ok.” She said and went to the stairs. “Bye Peter!” She hollered and then nodded to herself before walking out. Chris smiled a little. Peter and Allison had an odd relationship. A few minutes later Peter walked down the stairs. Chris had just stood up and he smiled at the wolf. Peter walked over to him and lifted him a little, letting the crutches drop, and carried him to the bedroom. Chris settled on the bed when Peter went to retrieve the crutches. Chris sighed when Peter walked back in. 

“Thank you.” Chris said. Peter eyed him, hearing something in his tone. “I’m sorry.” Chris added, staring at the ceiling. 

“You know I don’t care, love.” Peter said and kissed his cheek before settling into the recliner. Chris smiled softly when Peter laced their hands. Chris slipped into sleep, completely forgetting to ask Peter about his research on being soulless. 

***

Another few months passed and Chris was walking, well limping, but it was progress. The therapist had to add some exercises to include strengthening his hip. The bad hip was the same one as the broken leg. It wasn’t painful per say, it was just weak and uncomfortable. Chris couldn’t wait to go jogging again.

He was currently laying on a lawn chair poolside at Talia’s house because the kids were having a pool party and the adults were drinking. Talia’s parents also flew out to see them. Well, technically to see Talia and Chris because Peter didn't mention the accident and apparently neither did Talia. James accidently let it slip when he called to get a recipe for pie. 

“Chris.” He heard and he smiled, opening his eyes. Johanna and Tim were walking through the back door, Talia and Peter’s parents. 

“Hey Jo, Tim.” Chris said with a smile and went to get up.

“Oh no son, don’t get up for us.” Tim said, making Chris chuckle. He waved them off and stood up anyway.

“Good practice.” Chris said and limped over to them. Jo hugged him tightly. 

“Are you ok? We tortured it out of James.” She said and James whined from the bar. 

“I didn’t know they didn’t know.” He said for like, the billionth time. Chris smiled at them when Tim hugged him. 

“I’m ok now. Still working with a physical therapist for my leg and hip but it's getting better each day.” Chris said with a smile. Jo kissed his cheek and nodded. Chris ushered them to Talia whom he winked at before he laid back down. She smiled knowingly at him and accepted hugs from her parents and explained what happened. Of course, they were immediately back at Chris who sat the chair up and chatted with them. He started fidgeting a little when soreness in his hip came about. It did that sometimes. His lower back and hip just needed a massage to loosen the contracting muscles. Either that to relieve the pain or it just went away after a painstaking minute. 

“What’s wrong?” Johanna asked, smelling his discomfort. Chris chuckled and shifted. 

“Just my hip, it will pass.” Chris said, biting his cheek. Then someone is sitting next to him and his chair is being put in the laying down position. Then he feels hands on his hip and lower back and the pain is being massaged away. Chris lets out a breath in relief. He closes his eyes and feels who he assumes is Peter gently lifting his leg and moving it around, flexing it, making sure he still has full range of motion. 

“The muscles tense sometimes. You have to relieve the pain and stretch his leg out.” Chris heard Peter say. “He hates to ask.” Chris felt a hand in his hair and he melted, pushing into the hand. “The physical therapist said that should go away at the end but there is a possibility that if he sits too long, it could act up every now and then.” Chris’s chair is being lifted back into the sitting position and Chris snaps back to reality. He looks at Peter who is in his swimsuit, sopping wet, next to the chair. 

“Thank you.” Chris said softly, looking a little sheepish. Peter rolled his eyes a little and pet his hair before walking back to the pool and rejoining the water fight. Chris smiled after him. 

“Still as in love as the last time I saw you two.” Johanna said with a soft smile. Chris looked at her and smiled. 

“It's hard not to love him.” Chris said softly. Johanna held his hand.

“Usually people say the opposite.” She said. Chris shrugged. 

“It's not his fault that he doesn’t have a soul.” Chris said and barely acknowledged their flinches, he was looking at Peter who was smiling and playing in the water with the kids. “He tries but people are so wrapped up in themselves. Yes he can be hard, but he can be sweet. You just have to give him a chance.” Chris said and looked at them. They smiled. 

“Well when are you getting married then?” Tim asked and Chris sputtered. 

“I-I, don't know if that is something that Peter wants.” Chris said, remembering a conversation early on in their relationship when they passed someone proposing in the park. Peter had scoffed and said married was a stupid and idiotic ritual used to make people buy things and spend unnecessary money in order to declare something that a couple already feels. Love.   
Chris smiled at them. “Drink?” He asked, changing the subject. They smiled and nodded. They all walked to the bar and dank and chatted with Talia, James, Noah and Melissa.

They were eating lunch that Talia grilled around noon now. The kids were all dried off and devouring the food. 

“When and where are you staying?” Talia asked her parents. They shrugged. 

“We figured we would check on you both and then stay a few days before heading back home. And probably just in a hotel.” Tim said. 

“No no, nonsense. You can stay at our house.” Chris said, slapping Peter who huffed.

“We would love to have you.” Peter said flatly. Chris bit his lip to hide his laughter. Johanna and Tim chuckled. 

“We would really.” Chris said. They agreed. 

“Its not like they can have sex, Chris is still injured.” Erica said and was slapped by Lydia. “What? it's true.” She whined. They all chuckled at the vulgar girl. They all chilled and swam for the rest of the day before Chris and Peter left with the parents to get them settled. 

***

Chris was making breakfast the next morning. Johanna came out first. Chris was still working from home and Peter was choosing to stay home rather than go in still. 

“Good morning.” Chris said and kissed her cheek. She smiled. 

“Good morning.” She said and sat on the breakfast bar stools at the island. 

“Did you sleep well?” Chris asked, flipping a pancake and checking the bacon before handing her some coffee.

“I did, thank you.” She said, accepting the coffee with a smile. They made some conversation until Tim and Peter came into the kitchen as well. Chris felt arms wrap around him and a quick kiss was placed on the back of his neck before Peter went to the coffee machine. Chris smiled. He had no problem with being affectionate in front of the pack or family, but once they were in public, it was a big no no. Chris got Tim a cup because Peter only got his own. Tim thanked him with a smile. Once Chris was done they ate together before the men had to work. Johanna and Tim made themselves scarce, going out for a walk and drive to check out the town. It had been a while since they last came back. 

It was around 3 when Chris caught Peter looking up his soullessness.

“What are you hoping to find?” Chris asked before he could stop himself. Peter tensed before he looked at Chris. Chris was afraid he was going to yell at him. 

“I’m not sure. A solution?” Peter said with a sigh. Chris looked at him and then looked over his shoulder. “There isn’t much about it out there. It’s not that common. There are soul sucking demon things but the person usually dies.” Peter said. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. “I looked into this a while ago but I never really had any motivation.” Peter said and looked at Chris. “But since your accident…. I was close to losing you and as terrible as it sounds, I want to feel that… terror, that sadness of almost losing someone I am supposed to care very deeply about. I want to feel it so I never take you for granted, because I do sometimes, when I slip back. I want to feel that feeling.” Peter looked at Chris. “I want to have that same feeling you get. When your chest feels full and your heart skips when you look at me. I want that Christopher.” Peter said. Chris kissed him gently. 

“You know that I will help you every step of the way but Pete you have to accept the fact that we might not find anything.” Chris said gently, stroking his cheek. Peter nodded. 

“You deserve someone to love you properly Christopher, not someone who has to constantly remind themselves that they care about you otherwise you mean nothing to them.” Peter said. Chris forced Peter to look at him. 

“I have accepted that a long time ago Peter. I love you and that won’t change.” Chris said. Peter looked at him and nodded. Peter held up his wrist where the bracelet that Chris made was on his wrist. 

“I look at it everyday to remind myself. Remind myself that you are the one person that means more to me than anyone, that I love you even though I don’t know what that means.” Peter said. Chris smiled.

“That’s what it is there for.” Chris said gently. They missed that Johanna and Tim heard all of that and missed them leave the house again. Chris kissed the wolf softly and Peter pushed into him, kissing back. He pushed Chris back into the couch and laid on top of him, kissing him soundly. Chris wrapped his good leg around Peter and kept the bad one straight. Chris opened his mouth for the wolf and Peter pushed his tongue into Chris’s mouth, hands gripping his side firmly. Suddenly Chris hissed, pulling away and Peter tensed. “Sorry.” Chris said and shifted. Peter sat between Chris’s legs and gently helped with his hip and leg. They ended up just cuddling on the couch until Johanna and Tim got home.

***

Chris was making breakfast again. Peter had gotten called into work so he wouldn’t be home until late. 

“Hey Chris.” Chris turned with a smile but then frowned. Johanna and Tim were holding their bags. 

“Already?” Chris asked. They smiled and walked inside the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Tim is still working part time and he is needed. I volunteer at the senior center so we should head back.” Johanna said. Chris nodded. 

“Stay for breakfast. Peter got called in, I would call him but he won’t care.” Chris said and they chuckled and nodded.

“Actually, we do need to talk about that.” Johanna said and sat on the stool. Chris frowned, looking at her. Her tone was… off. 

“About what?” Chris asked. She looked sad. Chris had a feeling and he shut off the stove and walked over to them. “What's wrong?” Chris asked. Johanna grabbed Chris’s hands. 

“Please don’t hate us for our decisions.” She said. Chris frowned but she started talking before he could say anything. “We wanted children. For a while we knew that. We tried and tried and tried and nothing. We were both tested and we were fine, they didn’t know why I wasn’t getting pregnant. When I got pregnant with Talia, it was like a miracle. We were so happy. It was when Talia was little we decided we would try for another. It just didn’t work. I kept having miscarriages, and still born or they died in the first few weeks. It was heartbreaking. I just… wanted a baby.” Johanna said and took a breath. Chris had a sinking feeling in his stomach. “We eventually went to a witch.” Johanna said and Chris bit his tongue in order not to speak. “She told us she would help, but for a price. She wanted the baby's soul. She said he would be healthy and beautiful, he just wouldn’t feel like the rest of the world. At the time, we were desperate, we agreed and suddenly, I was pregnant again. We raised them, we loved them and we never thought about it again. We were worried about Peter, until he met you.” Johanna said, blinking away tears. 

“We thought it would be ok, he had you and we didn’t ever have to tell him about how he was conceived.” Tim said. “But we heard… you two yesterday and…” 

“We couldn't in good conscience keep this from you both. Not when you could track down the witch and maybe… get his soul back.” Johanna said. Chris was just floored. He was absolutely shocked. Never in a million years did he expect that. He was speechless. 

“The witch…” Chris asked, his throat dry. 

“Her name was Magdalene and she lived in the Beacon Hollows when we went to see her.” Johanna said sadly. Chris nodded. How was he supposed to tell Peter?

“And I take it, you won’t be here when I tell him?” Chris asked. They smiled softly and stood up. Johanna kissed his temple and Chris sighed, pulling her into a hug. 

“It was good seeing you Jo.” Chris said and she hugged him back. 

“You can call me mom.” She said. Chris paused and looked at her. 

“It was good see you… ma.” Chris said and she smiled. Chris hugged Tim. “Pop.” Tim smiled, eyes twinkling. Then they left. Chris went to the couch and collapsed. How was he going to tell Peter? Chris pulled out his phone and dialed. 

“Hello Chris, is everything ok?” Talia asked when she picked up. 

“No. Do you have a second?” Chris said, staring at the ceiling. 

“I can make a second, what is wrong?” She asked, more serious. 

“Can you come to my house?” Chris asked. “This isn’t something I want to tell you over the phone.” Talia hesitated but she was moving. 

“Chris.” She said. “I’ll be there soon.” She said and they hung up.

-

Chris handed her a coffee when she walked in and they sat on the couch. 

“I’m just going to jump right in.” Chris said with a sigh and he told her everything Jo and Tim told him. When he was done, Talia was shocked. She didn’t know what to say. What could she say, how should she react? 

“I…” Talia dropped her head into her hands. 

“Will you be here, when I tell him?” Chris asked. Talia nodded immediately. 

“Of course.” Talia said. “I’m just shocked.” Talia said, shaking her head. They sat in silence. 

-

Chris heard the garage and sighed. It was time. He looked at Talia nervously and she shrugged. They had talked about all ways they could find the witch and what they could do in order to get Peter’s soul back. 

Chris was tapping nervously. Peter didn’t have feelings, so he likely won’t care but he should, he should be angry and confused and upset, but he won’t be. Chris doesn’t know what to do. Should he tell Peter that he should be angry at his parents? 

“What is this, an intervention?” Chris snapped his head up. He didn’t even hear him open the door. He saw Peter eyeing him and Talia as he set his bag down. “I go in one day...” Peter said and looked at Chris. Chris smiled weakly. “Well go on now, say what you have prepared.” Peter said and Chris knew he wasn’t trying to be harsh but he flinched.

“Um…” Chris said and totally lost his train of thought. Peter rolled his eyes and went to walk into the kitchen. 

“Peter Hale, sit down in this chair and wait for Chris to gather this thought.” Talia said. Peter looked at her with a frown and looked at Chris. Chris knew Talia wasn’t using her alpha voice but the threat was there. Peter redirected and eased himself in the chair. Chris felt him looking at him. 

“So… your parents…” Chris said, looking at the floor. He sighed and was getting frustrated with himself. He had a whole speech planned but one look at Peter and he just forgot. 

“Darling.” Peter said and Chris looked at him. “Come here.” Peter said. Chris hesitantly got up and walked over to Peter. Peter grabbed him and Chris yelped as he was manhandled onto Peter’s lap so he was straddling his hips. Peter was careful of his hip and leg. Chris had his hands on Peter's shoulder and looked at him. Peter’s hands were on his sides and were gently rubbing. Chris found it soothing and he relaxed a little. 

“Your parents left this morning.” Chris said, playing with the button of Peter’s shirt. “He heard our conversation last night about your soul. They…” Chris sighed. “Peter they are the reason you don’t have a soul.” Chris said. The room was silent. Chris sighed. “You should be confused and demand I tell you why.” Chris added, glancing at him. 

“Why are my parents the reason I have no soul.” Peter said with a frown, acting confused. Chris chuckled a little and pet his cheek. 

“You're cute.” Chris said softly and Peter smiled, knowing what to do when Chris compliments him. Chris settled into his lap more. “They made a deal with a witch.” Chris said and looked at him. “It was a miracle that Jo had Talia but they wanted a lot of kids. They made a deal with a witch who said she would help but she wanted the baby’s soul. They agreed.” Chris said. He looked at Peter again. “You should be thinking about it and debating whether or not you should be angry at your parents.” Chris informed. Peter nodded but just stared at him. “Peter, I know who the witch is and where to find her. Maybe…” 

“We can talk to her and see if I can get my soul back.” Peter finished, realizing where he was going with this. “I would be feeling excitement.” Peter added and Chris smiled at him. “Well that wasn’t so bad was it?” Peter asked, eyebrow cocked. Chris chuckled and shook his head. 

“No I guess not.” Chris said softly. “This weekend, we can go check it out.” Chris said and Peter shrugged. Chris slapped him a little. 

“Nod, don’t shrug, shrugging makes you seem indifferent.” Chris said. Peter nodded and Chris found himself smiling again. “Talia won’t let us go alone so she will be coming this weekend.” Chris added. Peter looked over at her. Chris just buried his head in Peter’s shoulder, Peter’s arms coming around him and hugged him snugly. 

“It will be an adventure.” Talia said and Chris heard movement. “I have to get home, I’ll see you this weekend.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Chris said after her, looking up. She smiled at him and slipped out the front door. Chris looked at Peter and pecked his lips. “Hungry?” Chris asked and Peter smirked a little, bringing his head to Chris’s neck and licking him slowly, making Chris shiver. 

“Depends on what I will be eating.” Peter whispered and bit Chris’s neck, sucking on the skin. It would leave a hickey. Chris pushed into him, tilting his head back for the wolf who was dragging his hot tongue across the new bruise he made. Peter’s hands slipped under Chris’s shirt touching the warm skin. Chris moved his head and kissed Peter, hand wrapping in Peter’s hair, making the wolf rumble. Chris smiled a little and Peter easily coaxed Chris’s mouth open and pushed his tongue inside. Chris moaned softly, he always loved having Peter’s tongue in his mouth. Then Peter moved his hand to squeeze his ass and felt himself getting hard in his jeans. He rocked into Peter a little who was nibbling on Chris’s bottom lip. Chris suddenly felt the muscle soreness and stiffness in his hip and his leg started aching. Chris pulled away, face in a grimace. Peter eyed him and then quickly readjusted them when he realized what the problem was. Peter gently laid Chris across him and massaged his hip. 

“I’m sorry.” Chris said, flushing a little because he was half hard in his jeans. Peter just captured his lips again. He just carried him bridal style to the bedroom, making Chris smile. Instead of the rough sex they usually have, Peter was gentle and soft and it was driving Chris mad. It was the first time they had sex since the accident months ago. 

Chris looked over at Peter, still riding his orgasm. Peter was just sniffing him and holding him against his chest. Chris cuddled into him, screw dinner. 

***

Chris paced. It was Saturday and he, Peter and Talia were going to Beacon Hollows to see if the witch was still there. Chris looked over when the door opened. 

“Well, I have some tagalongs.” She said as she walked in. Behind her, in walked Derek and the pack, then Melissa and Noah. Chris blinked in surprise. 

“We wanna help.” Allison said firmly, no room for argument in her tone. Chris sighed and saw the same look over the rest of their faces. 

“Fine.” Chris said with a sigh and they beamed. 

“Where to?” Stiles said eagerly. 

“Beacon Hollows.” Chris said and looked over when he heard Peter walk down the stairs. He was wearing jeans and one of Chris’s shirts. Chris chuckled, knowing that all of Peter’s shirts are nice. “Nice shirt.” Chris said with a smirk. Peter looked at it and back at Chris. Chris just shook his head with a smile. Most of his jokes went over Peter’s head or he didn’t find them funny because he didn’t feel. “Well, are we ready?” Chris asked. They nodded excitedly and Chris gestured to the door. They all walked out and hopped in cars and drove to Beacon Hollows.   
Chris was in the front with Peter and Talia, then Noah and Melissa and then the back was behind them. They were hiking in the woods because the cave that Jo and Tim describes would be in the deep woods. Witches don’t like to be disturbed and usually stay in the same spot. Chris would be surprised if they found nothing. They might not find Magdalene but another witch should reside there.  
They had been walking for a few hours before Chris’s leg started acting up. He pushed through it. It was tightening, it was just aching. Chris tried not to limp. Chris was focusing on breathing when he found himself being scooped up. Chris yipped, not expecting that and realized it was Peter who was now carrying him bridal style. “Peter I’m fine.” Chris said, but Peter didn’t even look at him. Chris sighed. The relief on his leg and hip felt amazing so he wasn’t going to complain. Chris glanced over Peter’s shoulder at the group. They were smirking. Chris rolled his eyes at them and they chuckled.

“Comfy?” Erica asked with a smirk. Chris snickered and mocked her and she just laughed. They walked for a while longer before Danny stopped them, feeling the power.

“This area... it is radiating power.” He said, eyes going purple. He was a witch doctor so he could sense this. “A very strong witch lives here.” He said looking at them. “We have to be careful and respectful.” He said, eyes still purple. He probably had no idea. 

“Always Danny.” Scott said with a nod. “Peaceful interactions are always the way we seek to go.”

“I am glad to hear that, you are a rather large group.” They all snapped their heads over and there was a young girl, long black hair, maybe 20, sitting on a rock. His emerald eyes shimmered in the sun. She was in a tight black shirt and short black shorts. She was wearing combat boots and eyeing them. 

“You are very powerful.” Danny said. She grinned at him. 

“So are you.” She said back and Danny chuckled. 

“We would just like to talk, if you wouldn’t mind.” Danny said. She shrugged and her eyes caught Peter. Her head tilted. 

“You don’t don’t want to talk to me.” She said and looked at Danny. “You want to talk to my sister.” She said. They didn’t know what to say. “Magdalene?” The young witch asked. She saw the recognition. “Well then, stay here please, I will fetch the bitch. I told her this was going to happen.” She said and winked at them before she rolled off the rock in the opposite direction from them and disappeared. Peter set Chris down but kept him close. Chris smiled softly and the pack pressed closer, making sure everyone was there and keeping watch. 

“Peter Hale.” Someone said and they all looked to the left. It was a woman who looked around 30 walking toward them. Short black hair, long earrings, and baggy clothes. Chris mentally noted that she matched the description Jo gave him over the phone a few days ago when he called. 

“Magdalene.” Chris said. She looked at him and then back at Peter. 

“I took your soul as a baby.” She said and stood a good distance away. “I take it, you want it back.” Chris prayed he didn’t shrug. 

“I do.” Peter said and Chris internally nodded. Good start. She eyes him and then looks at Chris again. 

“Hmm, soulless but still finds someone, now that… is not what I expected.” She said, actually looked surprised and curious. “Usually the souls I have, the humans either end up in jail, or dead at a young age, I have to say that you are the second oldest soulless cadet.” She said with a grin, like this was all some game to her. “How long?” She asked. “Wait, let me guess.” She said and eyed the two of them with a smile. “It had to be barely a year, I don’t think it will last longer, soulless people are hard to be around.” She said.

“It's been 4 years. Our 5th is in 4 months.” Chris said and relished in the actual shock on her face. 

“Now now.” She said. “That says a lot about you…” She fished. Chris eyed her. 

“Chris.” he said. She nodded. 

“Chris, Argent perhaps?” She asked and Chris frowned and she laughed. “How fitting. Now it makes sense why you deal with him so well.” Chris and the pack were confused. She was smirking.

“What are you talking about?” Allison demanded, politely, but still firm. The witch laughed again.

“I took his father’s soul.” She said and looked at Chris. “You grew up with a soulless man, you are already used to it.” She said. The pack was shocked but it made sense. 

“Don’t.” Chris actually growled. “Gerard and Peter are nothing alike.” Chris said venomously. She laughed. 

“They are closer than you think.” She said, eyes twinkling. Peter was frowning, and he looked at Chris. Everyone knew that Gerard abused Chris daily and he was horrible. 

“There is a difference. My father didn’t give a shit about me. Peter… he may not feel anything but he tries, that's more than my father ever did and that is all I need.” Chris said, eyes blazing. She eyed the men. 

“Usually I would send you away… no one gets their soul back from me, a deal is a deal.” She said, a calculating look on her face. “But I’ll change the deal.” She said. 

“To what?” Chris asked, throat till tight. His mind was racing with the new information but he pushed it aside, he would think about it later. 

“A test. You pass it and then he gets his soul back, it's that easy.” She said with a smile. 

“What kind of test and what happens if they don’t pass it.” Danny said before anyone else could say anything. Chris looked at the boy and back at the witch. She smirked at him. 

“Well, this will be a simple test.” She said with a smirk. “I just want to run a test of love and loyalty between you two. There is no losing per say. Just for me to see. I have never seen a soulless cadet last so long, only Gerard lived this long. But no one had a lasting relationship this long. I am curious.” She said. “I need it for my records.” She said with a grin like it was just a game to her. Chris looked at Peter. He just shrugged. Chris huffed and nodded to the witch. 

“We will take your test. But after, we get his soul back?” Chris asked. She nodded and gestured them forward. Chris had a bad feeling but he and Peter walked forward. She grinned and placed her hand on their foreheads. Chris was suddenly thrown back to the first time he met Peter and all the events that lead up to their dating then how they managed to stay together over the years. It all happened so fast and then Chris was groaning on the ground. He blinked open his eyes and looked over. Peter was on the ground as well, hand to his head. Chris looked at the witch. “That was not a test.” Chris said, struggling to sit up. She shrugged. 

“No, but I did get what I needed.” She said. 

“Where is Peter’s soul?” Talia demanded. The witch shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was robbed a while back and that was one of the many things taken.” She said with a smirk and shrug. She disappeared right when the pack made a move toward her. 

“Fuck!” Noah said and looked around. “Stupid fucking witches and their damn riddles.” Chris was agreeing wholeheartedly. He sighed and flopped on the ground, staring at the trees. This was the chance, and they missed it. Chris wasn’t exactly disappointed, he figured this would happen, and Peter being soulless is something he had been dealing with for almost 5 years now. He loved Peter so much so this won’t change anything… he just wanted Peter to feel, for Peter. He deserved to feel the rush of emotion when you were happy, or sad, or the feeling of love. Chris’s vision was consumed with Peter’s face a second later. 

“Hey love.” Chris said gently and brought his hand to his cheek. “I know you feel completely indifferent about it, but I’m sorry.” Chris said. Peter didn’t say anything and helped him sit up. Chris did smile when he pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“She thinks it was a rival.” A voice said and they snapped their gazes up to the rocks above them. It was the girl from earlier. “Sorry she didn’t tell you, she can be, well a bitch.” She said, eyeing them. They were growling at her. 

“What rival?” Lydia asked and slapped Jackson who was growling. The young witch smiled. 

“Nerani Mala.” She said. “I don’t know where she is now. Sorry.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Melissa said. 

“If I come down, are you going to maul me?” She asked. 

“No.” Chris said as Peter helped him up. She hopped to the ground and landed on her feet like she didn’t just drop 20 feet. 

“You may have to track it down, but once you get it, you can have it. She released her spell over it. It will be in a small jar, where only Peter can open it.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Danny said and the witch smiled at him. 

“Not all of us are assholes.” She said and walked over to Chris. Peter eyed her. “Can I help you?” She asked. Chris eyed her suspiciously. “No cost I promise, I like being nice, it makes me feel all warm inside.” She said and Chris chuckled and nodded hesitantly. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his hip and leg. Chris felt the tension that he didn’t know was there fade and suddenly, it felt good, he felt great. She pulled away and backed up a little. Chris put pressure on his leg and looked at it in surprise before he jumped and moved around. He grinned at her.

“Thank you.” Chris said honestly. She smiled. 

“Well, I'll be here if you need anything, good luck soul hunting.” She said with a wave and then dissipated into smoke, making some of the pack startle. 

“Witches. I think we should leave.” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“I agree.” Boyd said. They all gathered up and followed Chris out. He was running and stopping and jumping and then he would grin back at Peter who was smiling softly at his boyfriend’s happiness. 

They all made it back to the car and back to Peter and Chris’s house. They went to rummage through the cabinets.

“Nope, leave.” Chris said and they frowned at him. 

“What why?” Jackson asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Peter and I are going to have sex, leave please. Peter is not above staring while you are here.” Chris said and Peter immediately walked over to him with a smile. The kids fake vomited and ran out of the house as Peter started kissing Chris hungrily, pushing him into the counters. Chris grinned and kissed him back, gripping his tightly. Peter ripped both of their shirts open and Chris rolled his eyes. “I liked those.” Chris said but his complaint was swallowed with a kiss. Chris moaned at Peter’s hands slipping into his pants and squeezing his butt. Chris pushed into him, he loved Peter’s wandering hands. And his tongue. Chris and Peter went to the bed room, shedding clothes. Chris was shoved into the bed, naked, and Peter was pulling his boxers off as he made his way over. Chris’s eyes were dilated and Peter climbed into him. Peter went right to nibbling on his nipples which were really sensitive and Peter knew that. Peter trailed kisses down his body and started biting hickies on Chris’s hip. Chris chuckled which ended up sounding strangled when Peter pressed a kiss to his dick. Chris threw his head back, thrusting up, opening his legs more. Peter went to his neck and Chris whined a little, but Peter wrapped his hand in his hair and held his head back and he dragged his fangs down Chris’s neck. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to skyrocket Chris’s arousal. Chris loved that and he wasn’t sure why. Peter knew all of what Chris liked and didn’t like. Chris did top sometimes but since Peter didn’t have feelings, pleasure wasn’t something he experienced so he instead focused on making Chris feel good. 

***

Chris was laying in bed the next morning, thinking about what the witch said. Was Gerard really soulless? Would it have made a difference. He didn’t like Chris but he did like Kate which means he put the effort in like Peter does with him. If his father had a soul would he have loved Chris? Or hated him? He never put effort in like he did with Kate so Chris had to believe that his father would have actually hated him instead of being indifferent. Chris sighed and decided to go for a run. He left Peter in the bed. It was Sunday so they didn’t have to work. The whole run Chris was thinking about how to find this witch, Nerani Mala. 

Chris reached the driveway and frowned. Talia? What was she going here? Chris walked inside the house and heard talking.

“In here.” Talia said. Chris walked into the living room and saw Talia, Noah and Peter on the couch. 

“So I ran Nerani Mala through the database. She lives in Southern Oregon, and sells her abilities for people who want it. She mostly works in predictive magic.” Noah said. Chris smiled, of course he was right on it. 

“Ok, let me shower and change. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” Chris said and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sped through the shower and threw on some random clothes and went back downstairs. 

“Your shirt is on inside out.” Peter said. Chris looked and it was. He pulled it off as he walked over and fumbled with fixing it. Talia rolled her eyes, knowing he just wanted to look at him. “You can just leave it off.” Chris grinned at the wolf and slipped the shirt back on, but sat on his lap. Noah chuckled.

“Ok so further searching shows that she is here right now and will be for 2 more weeks. There is a something-whatever in the next town but they ran out of hotel rooms so she is here.” Noah said. Chris lit up.

“Lets go talk to her.” Chris said excitedly. Noah shrugged and Talia nodded. Chris and Peter went upstairs, Chris dragging him behind him and they changed and followed Noah to the hotel. “That explains why you are in uniform on a Sunday.” Chris said with a chuckle as they walked in. Noah grinned.

“I figured you wanted to talk to her.” Chris bumped their shoulder together with a grin and they went to the counter. 

“Sheriff, how can I help you?” The man asked. 

“I need to speak with Nerani Mala, can I get her room number please.” Noah asked. The man hesitated but gave them the number. Noah thanked him and they walked to the elevator. 

“Let’s hope she isn’t as bitchy as Magdalene.” Talia said and Chris chuckled. 

“She did rob Magdalene so maybe if she knows that we hate her too, it will be fine.” Chris said. Talia shrugged, seeing his point. They got out of the elevator and went to the room. Noah knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and she paused at the sight of them.

“Can I help you?” She asked suspiciously.

“Nerani Mala?” Noah asked in his sheriff voice. She nodded slowly. “We need to ask you a few questions about a theft.” Noah said. She frowned.

“Okay?” She said a little more confident, likely because she knew she didn’t steal anything. 

“May we come in?” Noah asked. She nodded and let them in. Her eyes lingered on Peter as he walked in but she closed the door behind them and asked if they were thirsty. 

“No thank you.” Chris said with a soft smile. 

“Look ma’am I’m going to get right to the point. Did you steal the soul that Magdalene stole from him?” Noah asked and pointed at Peter. Nerani’s eyes widened and she looked at Peter. Then she clamped her jaw and looked at Noah. 

“I wanna talk to my lawyer.” She said. Chris quickly stepped forward. 

“Look we aren’t mad. You won’t get in trouble I promise, ok? We just are looking for it because he has a chance to be normal if we can find his soul. Magdalene isn’t pressing charges. We just want to find Peter’s soul.” Chris said, eyes open and honest. She evaluated him and then the group before she uncrossed her arms and nodded.

“I did take it.” She said. “But my place got burned down and I didn’t see it in the rumble when I looked for someone of the guarded things. I suspected one of the firefighters took it because it was glowing and in a witches den, he may have thought he could sell it.” She said. Chris nodded. 

“Where was this fire?” Chris asked. She gave them her old address in Oregon and Chris grabbed her hand. “Thank you.” He said. She smiled softly at him.

“I wish you luck.” She said gently. They went to leave but she tugged Chris back. “I do see happiness in your future. I can’t tell if you find it, but you are very happy.” She said. Chris nodded and thanked her before walking out. He is happy now so that didn’t help much. 

“I’ll look into the fire and see who was on scene and could have taken it.” Noah said. They nodded and they went down the elevator. Chris glanced at Peter who looked indifferent. He was just standing there, in his suit, looking sculpted by the angles as usual, just like the day Chris first laid eyes on the wolf. Chris looked away when Peter caught him looking at him. Chris looked at his feet. 

“Are you happy?” Chris heard Peter ask. Chris frowned and looked at Peter. 

“Am I happy?” Chris repeated in confusion. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“That was my question.” Peter said. Chris huffed and gave him a flat look. “With me.” Peter added. Chris couldn’t help but grab the wolf by the lapels of his suit and kiss him. Peter placed his steadying hands on Chris’s sides. Chris pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 

“More than you know.” Chris said softly. He saw Peter analyzing him before he nodded. 

“Ok.” Peter said and went to pull away, but Chris didn’t let him. Chris stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes. 

“Why do you ask?” Chris asked. Peter looked at him. 

“The witch said you would be happy in the future. I know we won’t rest until we find my soul, which means you are happy when I have my soul. That implies that you aren’t now.” Peter said. Chris went to quickly remedy that. “I mean I am not offended, obviously.” Peter said and Chris chuckled and forced Peter to look at him. 

“I love you Peter. I always have and I always will.” Chris said after he placed Peter’s hand on his chest. Peter nodded, not feeling a skip. The elevator dinged and Peter was a step away a second later. Chris dropped his hands and looked at Noah and Talia. They smiled softly and they all walked out of the elevator. 

-

Chris sat in the passenger side of the car, looking out of the window. He really didn’t want to go back to the house. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Chris asked, flopping his head over to look at Peter. He just shrugged. Chris nodded and looked out the window. He watched the trees fly by the car, the birds flying, squirrels running. It wasn’t even that late. It was a little after lunch time.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked as they neared the house. Chris thought about it. 

“I could eat.” Chris said. 

“What do you want?” Peter asked, turning onto their street. Chris took a breath and let it out. 

“I don’t know.” Chris said. Chris was thinking about Peter’s words earlier. He didn’t want Peter to think that they needed to get his soul back for Chris to want him. Peter eyed him and Chris could feel it, but he looked back at the road, pulling into their driveway. Chris got out of the car and they walked inside the house and Chris went to go to the couch when Peter snatched his wrist. Chris looked at the man as he pulled him slowly into his chest. 

“What is wrong with you?” Peter asked bluntly as always. Chris learned not to take offence because he didn’t mean it rudely. 

“We can stop.” Chris said after much internal debate. Peter just stared at him. “The soul searching.” Chris clarified. Peter nodded in understanding.

“Ok.” He said. Chris huffed and looked away. 

“No, Peter, I…” Chris said, stuttering and then sighing. Chris felt Peter cup his cheeks and gently met their eyes. “I don’t want you to think that you have to have your soul for me to love you.” Chris said. Peter smiled softly. 

“I know you love me. I know. I can feel it, I can smell it, I can hear it, I can see it, Christopher, I know.” Peter said and Chris smiled. “The problem is that I can’t give you the same back.” Peter said. “You don’t deserve to be stuck with someone like your father.” Peter said softly and Chris immediately shook his head.

“No no, no.” Chris said, not able to get any other words out of his mouth. “No Peter, you are nothing like him. Nothing, I know you don’t care but I know you want to, if that makes sense. I know you try for me, you try. That's more than I could say for him.” Chris said, looking intently into his eyes. Peter nodded. Chris hugged him, enjoying the feeling of Peter’s strong arms around him, trapping him a blanket of safety and warmth. 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Peter said. Chris nodded and they went to the kitchen. 

-

“We found him!” A voice yelled as they walked right through the front door. Chris looked over and saw Noah walking in and Talia trailing behind him. Chris and Peter were in the kitchen starting dinner. 

“What?” Chris asked with a frown. 

“The firefighter.” Noah said with a grin. Chris was shocked. 

“How did you find it that fast?” Chris asked, walking over to him. Noah grinned.

“Talia helped. We found who was on the crew and called them subtly asking. We narrowed it down to Josef and pushed on him, explaining what it was and he told us that he saw it and figured if it survived the fire and was in the witches den, it could be worth something. He pawned it to get some money to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend.” Noah said. 

“So then I called the pawn shop and they remembered it because remember this was years ago, many many years ago. They do remember it though and after looking through their records, they said they sold it to Nelson Gifford. Now I tracked-” Talia said.

“I tracked.” Noah corrected. Talia looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I tracked.” Danny said walking inside with the rest of the pack.

“No I did.” Stiles said. 

“No you got Ren Kali.” Lydia said and Stiles tapped his forehead.

“Right.” He said. Chris was smiling, heart swelling. 

“Anyway, we tracked him and he said he traded it to his bookie to clear some debts.” Noah said.

“We lost it for a while after that but we found out that it never got to the family and the bookie, Kennie Hodge, started making money off it by trying to get people to try and open it.” Lydia said. Chris nodded. “This was in Montana.” She added. Chris chuckled and nodded. Wow, that was far away.

“Then he sold it to Ron Keppie who liked it like a jar of fireflies.” Erica said. 

“He kept it for many years before he pawned it in Indiana.” Boyd said. Chris nodded, waiting for them to continue. 

“Then someone bought it.” Allison said. “Melan Dage.” Allison said with a sigh. Chris deflated a little. 

“We can’t find someone by that name in the system.” Noah said with a sigh and Chris sighed. He nodded.

“That was very impressive, thank you. I can’t believe you all pitched in.” Chris said with a smile and walked over and hugged them. They hugged him back.

“We just wanted to help.” Isaac said. Chris pet his head and nodded to Noah who nodded. 

“Why don’t you all stay for dinner?” Chris said and they nodded excitedly. Chris chuckled and nodded. He looked at Peter who smiled when he looked at him. Chris pecked his cheek as he passed him to the stove. “Thank them for their hard work.” Chris said as he got more food out.

“Thanks.” Peter said and the kids chuckled and surrounded him in hugs. Peter hugged them back. Chris and Talia worked in the kitchen preparing the meal. 

“If the name isn’t in the system, what does that mean?” Chris asked. Talia shrugged.

“It was likely a fake name. It doesn’t take much to buy something at a pawn shop especially if they paid in cash, which she did.” Talia said. Chris nodded. She placed her hand on his arm. 

“It's ok, I just… got my hopes up, that’s all.” Chris said softly. Talia smiled softly. 

“You and me both.” She said. They continued in silence. Melan Dage. Chris thought as he absentmindedly stirred the food. 

Dinner was fun. Chris liked having the kids over. Melissa came over as well and they all had a great dinner. 

-

Chris flopped on the bed just in sweatpants. He closed his eyes and dreaded going into work tomorrow. He had to go back in person, just like Peter. Chris had canceled his physical therapy which they weren’t happy about but he didn’t care.   
Chris felt the bed dip and then kisses were pressed against his pec and chest. Chris smiled softly, bringing his hand to Peter’s hair, scratching his head gently. The wolf hummed as he lapped Chris’s nipple. Chris was just dead tired. It was a long day filled with a fuck ton of information. 

“Peter.” Chris whispered. He felt Peter pause. Chris, using his hand that was laced in Peter’s hair, pulled him up and kissed his soft lips. “Just be gentle, I’m tired.” Chris whispered, never opening his eyes. Peter pecked his lips and straddled his hips, already hard. Peter’s warm hands traveled down his sides and pulled off Chris’s sweats and boxers and then pulled his own off. Chris hummed at the contact. He wasn’t hard because his brain wasn’t really caught up. He did spread his legs for his wolf, wrapping his legs around Peter when he laid back in him. Chris heard the cap of the bottle of lube open. He felt Peter’s kisses on his chest before he felt Peter’s fingers. Chris shuffled a little more for him. He really appreciated that Peter never had him flip over. This isn’t the first time Chris let Peter fuck him when he was hard and Chris was tired. Chris just appreciated that Peter never flipped him, even though it would be easier. However it would make Chris just feel… used instead of cared for. He wasn’t sure how Peter knew that, they never really talked about this. Chris moaned as Peter’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Peter stretched him extra, taking his time like he usually does when Chris is tired. When Chris is more into it, he likes a little pain, but not now. Chris moans again when Peter slips inside him easily. Peter’s hands are firm on him as starts a rhythm. Peter moves his hands to Chris’s thighs, gripping him and he pulls out and pushes back in. Then he is gripping Chris’s hips as he speeds up his thrusts. Chris’s brain is already mushy, it didn’t take that long. Soon Peter is slamming into him, making Chris see stars of pleasure before Peter emptied himself inside Chris. Chris catches his breath, feeling Peter’s knot grow inside his ass, connecting them. Peter adjusts them so he is spooning Chris and he pushes deeper into Chris and wraps his arms around Chris. Chris just melted into him with a smile at the kisses pressed on the back of his neck. Chris slips into sleep a few minutes later.

***

Chris went for his morning run and then got home, showered and went to work. He managed to catch Peter for a kiss goodbye before he left so that had him smiling. The day wasn’t terrible, his coworkers welcomed him back and said some nice things before they all went back to work. 

Chris was now home, Peter texted he would be back a little late. Chris was just glad he texted, he usually doesn’t because it just isn’t a thing he thinks he should do. Again it's not his fault.   
Chris was wondering what he should make himself for dinner when he started thinking about Peter’s soul. Melan Dage. Why is that bothering him so much? It shouldn’t bother him, it is just a name. Chris grabbed a pen and wrote it out. 

M e l a n D a g e

Chris frowned at the paper. 

m e l a n d a g e

m a g d a l e n e

Magdalene

That bitch. She used an anagram of her name to buy back the soul. Chris was shocked. He growled and looked at the time. He huffed and grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Chris went to the car and drove to Beacon Hollows. He didn’t know what he thought he was going to do against a witch but he was pissed. Chris trekked through the woods. He knew if he planned this more he would know it would be near sunset by the time he got there which means it would be dark when he left… if he left. 

Chris reached the spot they found the other witch, the nice one and he looked around. He was panting because he jogged a little.

“Back so soon?” Chris whirled around. It was Magdalene. 

“Give me Peter’s soul.” Chris demanded. Chris nearly smiled when the flash of surprise crossed her face before it was quickly masked.

“I told you it was stolen.” She said. Chris shook his head.

“Don’t try that bullshit with me. I know you used an anagram of your name to buy it back. Now, Peter and I did what you asked, we followed your deal, now give me his soul.” Chris said sternly. She eyed him with pursed lips. “I would hate for it to get out that you don’t keep your word. I know what that can do to a witches reputation.” Chris added, eyes fiery, he was not playing around. She eyed him and growled a little. 

“You are correct. You did follow through on your end.” She said and walked forward. She held out her hand and the jar appeared. Chris stared at the glowing white and silver with slight blue undertones as it swam around the jar. 

“How do I know that it is his?” Chris asked, knowing he wouldn’t know until Peter tried to open the jar. She shrugged.

“It is his.” Chris heard and saw the nice witch from earlier. Chris nodded and accepted the jar. 

“Thank you, I guess.” Chris said and left immediately before something could happen. He clutched the jar against his chest as he walked down the barely visible trail. He knew he didn’t have service over here, not until he got back to the road. Chris was a little jumpy but that isn’t how he was going to tell it. Chris actually started worrying as he looked at the soul in the jar. What if Peter got his soul back… but didn’t love him? Chris had thought about it a lot but… he knew Peter deserved the feel. He just… he would be destroyed if Peter didn’t love him and the last almost 5 years together ended. Chris wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t have a house, he would have to find an apartment. And he and Peter had joined bank accounts so that would have to be fixed. And then… there would be so much stuff that Chris would have to do. Then he and Peter would be friends obviously but seeing him move on and be with other people would ruin Chris and he knew it. He was terrified because he really didn’t want to lose him. 

Chris heard his phone suddenly start buzzing and ringing off the hook. He realized Peter must have called Talia who asked the pack and they all realized he was missing. Chris looked at the time. Holy fuck it was 9 o’clock.   
Chris sighed and got into his car, putting the soul between his legs. He drove home… home. He hoped it would stay his home, his and Peter’s home. Chris drove and drove and finally reached the house. There were a bunch of cars in the driveway and Chris sighed, swallowing his fear. He walked through the front door. 

“He is an idiot! We have to go after him!” Allison screamed. Chris snorted and all heads snapped to him. 

“Tell me how you really feel.” Chris said and shut the door. All responses were cut off in shock when Chris walked in. The glowing jar in his hand caught their attention.

“You found it.” Stiles breathed out in shock. Chris nodded and looked at Peter whose eyes were locked on the jar. Chris felt his heart hammering as he walked over to him. 

“Promise me something.” Chris said, holding the jar to his chest, willing (and failing) the tears away from his eyes as he met Peter’s eyes. 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Promise me you will follow your heart.” Chris said, eyes blurry. “Even if that means you're not with me.” Chris said and Peter stared at him for a long second before nodding. “Say it Peter, say you will follow your heart, even if that means you have to break up with me.” Chris said, voice getting choked. 

“I promise I will follow my heart…” Peter paused. “Even if that means I have to break up with you.” Peter finished. Chris nodded and handed him the jar. Peter looked at it and accepted it with a tender touch. He looked at Chris one last time before he tried the top. It opened and Peter unscrewed the lip. The moment the cover was off the stream of… soul flowed out and went directly into Peter. Peter stumbled back, dropping the jar. He placed a hand on the wall to steady him and everyone watched eagerly. Peter brought his hand to his chest. When he opened his eyes the pack saw emotion. He was confused. They smelled it, they could feel his confusion. 

“How do you feel?” Talia asked, staring at him. 

“I-... I don’t know.” Peter said. “I… am confused?” Peter asked and then laughed. “I feel.” He said and laughed again and it was full of feeling and emotion that made Chris’s heart jump. “I feel.” He said and looked at the pack with a grin. “I am smiling, because I am happy.” he said and laughed. “I am… relieved?” Peter asked with a frown. “Now i’m confused…” He said. Talia broke and hugged him. Peter hugged her back with a smile. “Thank you.” Peter said. Talia nearly cried but she just nodded. Then he was tackled by the pack in hugs and questions. Chris watched with a smile and watery eyes. Talia wrapped her arm around his side and Chris leaned into her. 

“He is so happy, look at him.” Chris whispered. Talia squeezed him gently. He missed Peter tense and looked over quickly. Chris was smiling at Talia. 

“Paws off woman.” Peter said with heavy amounts of sass and snatched Chris from her grasp. “He is mine, you have your own man, go touch him.” Peter said semi playfully, eyes amused and a grin on his face. Talia blinked away shock before she laughed and held her hands up in surrender. Chris on the other hand was shocked. Peter looked at him with a grin. “Feel free to push away handsy women.” Peter said with a smirk that Chris had a feeling he would have to get used to. A laugh bubbled up through Chris’s chest and he nodded. Peter eyed him, smelling his mix of emotions. Chris was pulled into Peter’s chest and held tightly. Peter locked one hand in Chris’s hand and forced him to kiss him. Chris did not have a single problem with that. He kissed him, hands gripping Peter’s shirt tightly. “I love you.” Peter said, pulling away, eyes stern but gentle. Chris stared at him, emotions bubbling. “I love you Christopher.” Peter repeated, gently stroking his cheek. “I feel it. In my bones.” Peter said. Chris nodded, eyes watering. 

“I love you too Peter.” Chris said and Peter smiled. 

“Well I know that, now I have to spend the rest of my life convincing you that I love you too.” Peter said and slipped his arm around Chris’s waist so they were both facing the pack. “Now, I have no problem with that and I think I should start with breakfast tomorrow. Extra maple.” Peter said with a sassy cocky grin. Chris laughed and hugged him from the side. “Hmm cuddles.” Peter purred with a grin and hugged him back. Chris laughed. “Now leave. We have work tomorrow, and I have to plan a fun date.” Peter said and shooed them away like they were peasants, in a fun way of course. They laughed and kissed his cheeks which he received warmly and then they left. “Now first.” Peter said as he dragged them to the kitchen. “You are an idiot, never run off like that again or I might just kill you.” Peter said with a playful shrug as he went to the fridge. Chris was sitting on the island seating and chuckled, watching his walk around the kitchen with a playful flourish. 

“Ok.” Chris said. 

“Second, I take it your stupid butt didn’t eat, so here.” Peter said. “I made dinner.” Chris smirked at him.

“You made dinner while I was lost and missing in the woods.” Chris asked and Peter faltered. He looked at Chris who just laughed at him. 

“Well I didn’t care much at the time.” Peter protested. Chris kissed his cheek when he walked over with the warmed up food. 

“I know love.” Chris said with a grin. Peter smiled at him. 

“I didn’t care at all.” He said softly. “Ever, and I have a lot to make up for.” Peter said softly. Chris laced their hands. 

“That wasn’t your fault Peter. You can’t make up for what you didn’t have control over.” Chris faced him and made Peter look at him. “Promise me we still start from here and move on, not focus on the past.” Chris said seriously. Peter nodded. 

“Of course.” Peter said and kissed him. Chris smiled. 

“Peter, I'm hungry.” Chris murmured. “It was a long hike.” Chris said. Peter whined but sat next to him, watching him eat. Chris looked at him. “You ate too?” Chris asked and Peter shrugged. Chris grinned and finished his dinner. He glanced at Peter who had stared at him the whole time. “What?” Chris said, feeling a little self conscious all the sudden. Peter smiled.

“You are so beautiful.” Peter said softly, eyes honest. Chris flushed a little. “I love watching you flush.” Peter said and walked to him, pressing kissing to his cheeks. “I don’t know how soulless me scored you.” He said and Chris laughed. 

“Come on let’s go to bed.” Chris said with a smile. Peter nodded and suddenly lifted Chris by his thighs and Chris yelped, wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist. 

“I agree. Come on.” Peter said with a grin. Chris laughed and slapped his chest playfully. 

“I just hiked up and down a mountain for you.” Chris said as Peter deposited them on the bed. Chris smiled at the wolf. “Just be gentle.” Chris said, that was what he always said when he was tired but was giving Peter permission to touch him. Peter paused and looked at him, sitting back in his legs still between Chris’s legs. 

“Ok about that.” Peter said sitting back. Chris frowned. “I cannot believe you let me do that.” Peter said, eyes serious. Chris frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Do what?” Chris asked. Peter stared at him.

“Touch you when you aren’t…” Peter waved his hands. “I’m pretty much raping you.” Peter said and Chris choked. 

“What?! No!” Chris sternly, sitting up and looking at Peter seriously. “No, not even a little. I’m tired Peter, not unwilling. I trust you, I trust you so I let you do what you need because I love you and… Peter I trust you. I say no to you and you respect that, I have said no many times and you understand. I didn’t start letting you touch me when I was tired until 2 years ago.” Chris said and forced the wolf to look at him. “You have never touched me when I didn’t want it, never.” Chris said firmly, looking Peter in the eyes so he understood. Peter sighed and nodded. Peter cuddled right up next to Chris though. “Peter I have to change.” Chris said and he perked up. Chris laughed. “Please, i’m lazy.” Peter laughed. Chris let Peter undress him before he felt the warm wolf pressed back into his side. 

“What am I feeling?” Peter asked softly. Chris looked at him. 

“I don’t know.” Chris said. Peter frowned. Chris pressed a kiss to his cheek and he smiled again. “Love?” Chris asked. “There are some things that you can’t smell, so you will have to learn what they are. I can help but I can’t smell like a wolf can so I don’t know how much help I will be.” Chris said. Peter nodded and looked at him with such love Chris’s heart skipped. They cuddled and went to bed.

***

The week passed and Chris slowly got used to emotional Peter. He was silly, and playfully and sassy as fuck and Chris didn’t know he could fall deeper in love with the wolf, but he did. Peter bought him flowers and left him cheesy love notes and made food.   
Chris got back from work and smelled food. 

“You don’t have to cook everyday Peter.” Chris said with a grin as he hung up his jacket and pulled off his shoes. 

“I find that I enjoy cooking.” Peter said. Chris smiled as he walked into the kitchen. “It's relaxing.” Chris smiled and nodded, sitting down on the stools. He just watched Peter as he moved around the kitchen. He watched the muscles move Peter’s shirt and his arms ripple. Chris hummed softly. He wanted Peter to hold him down, and fuck him hard. That was when Chris realized they hadn’t had sex yet, not since he got his soul back. It was Friday now. Chris just watched him, thinking about what those muscles taste like, remembering. Chris remembered what they felt like pressed against him, or what they felt like on his tongue. Chris opened his legs a little, adjusting for his growing erection. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, untucking himself from his boxers. Chris stroked himself, eyes fluttering closed. He wondered if Peter- “You sneak.” Chris grinned, eyes closed still. “Your arousal hit me like a train.” Chris felt Peter slip between his legs. Chris tilted his head back for the wolf who grumbled. “You're lucky I was done and it needs to cool down.” Peter mumbled, nipping at Chris’s neck. He pulled Chris’s hand off his dick and Chris whined. “Oh no you are all mine.” Peter said, voice gravelly. Chris shivered and looked at him. His eyes were blue. Peter kissed him hard and slipped his hand under Chris's shirt, making Chris arch into him.

“Peter.” Chris whined. Peter chuckled and then Chris’s mouth went dry when Peter got on his knees. Chris moaned, hand weaving in Peter’s hair when he took him in his mouth. He was teasing and only took the tip, dragging his tongue along the underside and squeezing his balls. “Peter I swear.” Chris gasped and bucked his hips. Chris had a feeling Peter with emotions is all foreplay which is something Chris will have to get used to. Peter finally swallowed him down and began sucking him off and Chris was losing it. Peter's hot mouth mixed with his tongue and fondling his balls had him coming very quickly. Chris panted as Peter popped off him and smiled up at him. Chris tucked himself back in his jeans and eyed Peter who was hard. Chris stood up and walked Peter into the fridge. Peter was smirking. Chris wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so he straight up reached into Peter’s pants and started jacking him off. Peter’s smirk turned into his eyes rolling into his head and moaning as he leaned his head back against the fridge and bucked into Chris’s hand. Chris smiled and gave him a slow pace that had Peter whining and thrusting into Chris’s hand. Peter yanked him closer, one hand on Chris’s shoulder, the other almost under his armpit. 

“Christopher.” Peter started, panting, eyes blue as he looked at Chris. Chris grinned and sucked on his neck, knowing it won’t leave marks because of his super healing. Chris went faster and brought Peter to his climax. Peter came with a roar but Chris also felt pain. Chris realized that Peter had his claws digging into him. Chris suddenly realized that Peter is like a new wolf. He never had to learn about controlling his emotions to stop shifts because he never had emotions. Chris hissed in pain. 

“Christopher, what’s-” Peter started and then he was gone. Chris grunted as the quick exit of the claws from his body. Chris stumbled and hissed as he looked at his shoulder and side. Blood was soaking his shirt. Chris looked back at Peter and saw he looked horrified.

“Peter, it's ok.” Chris said quickly, taking a step forward. Peter immediately took a step back, eyes wide, looking at his hands that were covered in blood. “It was an accident Peter.” Chris said but Peter ran. “Peter!” Chris yelled but the door was closed, the house fell silent. Chris didn’t know what to do. He ended up putting dinner away, he wasn’t much hungry anymore before he walked to the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt which had more blood on it than Chris realized. He looked in the mirror and saw that the wounds were actually pretty deep. He sighed because he couldn’t reach them. Chris pulled out his phone and dialed Melissa. 

“Hey Chris.” Melissa said in a cheery, picking up the phone. 

“Hey Mel, I need your help if you have a second. Can you come to my house?” Chris said. 

“What’s wrong, are you ok?” She asked and Chris heard shuffling. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Well, I need you to stitch me up I can’t reach. I’ll explain when you get here.” Chris said and hung up, not wanting to answer questions. It didn’t take long for Chris to hear the front door open. He sighed and walked downstairs hearing Melissa call his name. He saw Noah was with her. “Hey.” Chris said to get their attention. They ran over. 

“Chris what happened?” She asked, immediately looking him over and seeing the blood dripping down his back. Chris sighed. He sat on the stool in the kitchen as she started cleaning the wounds. 

“Chris, those look like claw marks.” Noah said carefully. Chris nodded. 

“Peter… he is like a new wolf now. He was never taught to control his emotions and how his emotions are connected to his wolf.” Chris said. “We were… fooling around and he got lost in emotion and didn’t realize.” Chris said. 

“Where is he?” Melissa asked as she started stitching. Chris sighed.

“He looked horrified. I think he was scared, he was afraid he was going to hurt me, he… he ran away.” Chris said with a sigh. “If I had to guess I would say he went to Talia.” Chris said and grabbed his phone. “I should text her and make sure he is ok.” Chris said.

“What about you?” Noah said. “He left you here alone and injured.” Chris looked at him. Noah sighed because he knew what Chris was going to say. “Fine, I understand why he left. But he should have checked on you.” Chris shrugged. 

*Chris*  
Is he ok?

Chris looked at Noah. 

“I told him it was ok.” Chris said. Noah nodded. “It really isn’t a big deal. It's not bad and I taught all the kids how to control their wolves. Lots of my scars on the front are from training them.” Chris said. They nodded because he did have a point. Chris’s phone dinged and he looked at it.

*Talia*   
He is shaken up. I don't think he will be leaving. Are you ok? He came here with blood on his hands

*Chris*  
I’m good, it wasn’t that bad trust me. Mel is stitching me up, I can’t reach

*Talia*  
Ok, I don't think he trusts himself. We can help him, are you still coming for the pool party?

*Chris*  
Of course

*Talia*  
Ok, I’ll see you then

Chris nodded and looked back at his friends. 

“Thank you.” Chris said and they smiled. Melissa had just finished. She placed bandages over the stitches. 

“Be careful. I can check them tomorrow at Talia’s.” She said. Chris nodded and hugged them both. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chris said softly and saw them out. Then he walked up the stairs and changed into sweats and laid carefully in bed… alone. He barely slept, it was hard without Peter by his side. Chris just hugged Peter’s pillow.

***

Chris woke up. He was really tired, he didn’t get much sleep. He just tossed and turned without Peter’s steadying presence next to him. Chris sat up and looked around. It was dark still and Chris looked at the time. It was 3. 

Oh. 

Chris just got up and went for his run. He had to take it easy because his side and shoulder hurt and he didn’t want to pull anything. It was more a walk then a jog. He stayed out an extra hour to make up for it.   
Chris just toweled off and washed his hair in the sink, knowing he couldn’t shower. It's not like he was sweating, he was just walking. Chris went to the kitchen and made some coffee and sat at the stool. It was only 5:30 and Chris didn’t really know what to do with himself. He just sat there. He wasn’t due at Talia’s house until 10. Chris pursed his lips and sipped his coffee. 

-

Those 5 hours passed extremely slow but Chris was driving over to Talia’s now, really hoping Peter would talk to him.   
Chris got out of the car and beeped it, walking into Talia’s house. He smiled when he saw the pack through the backdoor. The humans were putting on sunscreen with their wolf counterparts and the rest of them were jumping in the pool already. Chris saw the adult drinking non alcoholic drinks at the bar. But Chris didn’t see Peter. Chris walked through the backdoor and the kids waved and shouted hello. Chris realized when Allison didn’t come running over to him, that she didn’t know what happened. Chris just said hi and walked over to the adults. 

“Hey.” Chris said, sitting on the stool.

“You look awful.” Noah said and Chris laughed, giving him a smile. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Chris said with a shrug and reached over the bar and grabbed some whiskey.

“It's a little early, don’t you think?” Melissa asked with a frown. Chris shrugged. 

“It’s 5 o'clock somewhere.” Chris said and poured himself a glass. He didn’t chug it like he wanted to, he just took small sips.

“Do you want me to look at them?” Melissa asked with a sigh. Chris nodded and they walked inside. Chris pulled off his shirt and she looked at the bandages. “It's really not that bad.” She said fixing the bandages. Chris nodded and pulled his shirt on.

“I know.” Chris said and they walked back out. Chris swiftly downed the rest of the glass and poured himself another glass. 

“Chris…” Talia said, trailing off, eyes concerned. In all her time of knowing Chris, he didn’t drink very much. Chris shrugged and sipped his second glass of whiskey. 

“Is he ok?” Chris asked. Talia shrugged.

“He is rattled. He refuses to be near anyone, scared that he won’t have control. Derek is down in the dungeons with him now, giving him tips and helping him.” Talia said. Chris nodded. 

“I can help.” Chris said, looking at her. Talia nodded.

“I told him that but he is being stubborn.” She said. Chris rolled his eyes, sipping his whiskey.

They all talked for a while before they heard a struggle. They looked over and Derek was shoving Peter through the door. 

“Derek, stop.” Peter whined but Derek grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. “Derek!” Peter squeaked and was thrashing. Chris couldn't help but smile at the scene. The pack was confused. Derek put Peter down and forced him to Chris. Peter’s eyes widened and he pushed back. “Derek…” Peter said warningly, pushing back at him. The pack was severely confused. Chris got up and walked toward the struggling wolf. 

“Peter.” Chris said. 

“No no, Chris, stay back.” Peter said and was still thrashing in Derek’s grip. Chris was getting annoyed. 

“Peter stop it.” Chris said but he didn’t. The pack was watching very much wanting to know what was happening. “Stop just stop!” Chris yelled, startling Peter into being still and Chris pulled off his shirt. “See this? This was Isaac on his first full moon.” Chris said pointing to the slash marks on his side. “This was on when Erica and I were training and she nicked me.” Chris said pointing to another slash mark on his upper left side. “This one was Scott, this was Allison when I was teaching her how to handle a bow. This was Lydia and that one is Stiles during various stages of knife training. This one was when I tripped over a stick.” Chris said, staring Peter in the eye sternly. The pack saw the bandages and realized. “I have scars from everyone here. Now I have one from you and it doesn’t make a difference. It goes to show how much progress they have made, how much control they have now to not hurt people they don’t want to.” Chris said. Peter was staring at him wide eyed. He had seen those scars, carefully traced them with his tongue many times, he just didn’t realize. “I want to help you Peter. I know you would never hurt me, but you have to learn and that is ok. You are probably going to hurt me again.” Chris said and saw his wince. “But that's ok. Learning is all about mistakes and I can take a hit.” Chris said and was standing in front of him. “But you can’t pull away from me. We… we aren’t Chris and Peter anymore. We are Chris and Peter.” Chris said, searching his eyes. “There is no more mine and yours, it's ours. I thought it had been like that for a few years now.” Peter hesitantly grabbed his hands. 

“It is Christopher, it's ours, we are one, a unit, ok, but…” Peter sighed, shaking his head. “I just hate the idea that I could lose control, you could get seriously hurt or…” Die was implied. Chris squeezed his hand and made Peter look into his eyes. 

“I love you.” Chris said gently and Peter’s eyes softened. He leaned in and kissed Chris. 

“I love you too Christopher.” Peter said with a sigh. Chris nodded and Peter frowned and little and sniffed him. “You taste like alcohol.” Peter said and Chris winced. Shit. Chris bit his lip and looked away. “Christopher, it's not even noon!” Peter said, eyes wide. Chris shrugged. “You don’t drink.” Peter said. Chris shrugged again.

“I was feeling… in a whiskey mood.” Chris said and Peter sighed. Chris looked at him and Peter just kissed him again. He pulled away quickly. 

“I don’t like it… it's weird to taste alcohol on you.” Peter said, making a weird face. Chris laughed. 

“You always drink your red wine and I don’t complain.” Chris said. Peter scrunched his nose. He disappeared into the house and came back with water. Chris rolled his eyes but grabbed the water and walked to the bar. Peter whined and scampered after him, making Chris smile. Chris did throw back the rest of the glass making Peter whine. Chris drank some water though. 

“How many?” Peter asked and nuzzled his shoulder, the not injured one. 

“2.” Chris said with a shrug. He did put his shirt back on and Peter huffed. Chris pecked his nose. 

“Ok so I think Peter hurt Chris and then ran away screaming.” Stiles said. The adults looked at them, hearing their theorized. 

“Pretty much.” Chris said and Peter made an offended noise. 

“I was not screaming.” Peter protested. Chris shrugged with an amused smile playing at his lips. 

“You were, very loudly might I add.” Chris said. Peter looked offended.

“I-I was not screaming, maybe internally, but I did not scream.” Peter said. Chris looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Really? It was quite loud. I mean, I guess you ran pretty fast but I still heard it.” Chris said and Peter was gaping like a fish, trying to remember if he actually was yelling. Chris couldn’t help it, he started laughing. He saw the realization set on Peter’s face and Peter looked highly unamused. Chris was laughing and Peter was shaking his head. Peter eventually got into a swimsuit and swam with the kids in the pool. Chris stayed on dry land and talked to the adults.   
Everyone was still adjusting to sassy sarcastic Peter with emotions. Stiles and Lydia had a great time verbally sparring with Peter and Erica loved his vulgar way of speaking. 

At the end of the day, Peter went home with Chris. The car ride was silent. Chris glanced at him, taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on the counsel, palm up. Chris was looking at the road when Peter laced their hands. Chris smiled and squeezed his hand. It might take a while for Peter to get enough control, but Chris knew he could do it.

***

Another few weeks passed and Peter was progressing in his training with Derek. Peter was using Chris as an anchor and that was working very well. It was now Saturday again and the kids wanted to go shopping. The adults were left wandering after them in the mall, aimlessly looking around and talking. Chris felt Peter’s hand brush against his own and he reflexively flinched away and took a step away from the wolf. That was the third time and they barely even started this shopping trip. He was too close and he didn’t want Peter to get uncomfortable. Chris barely realized he was doing it, especially the first few times. Suddenly Peter just stopped walking. Chris looked at him with a frown.

“Stop it.” Peter said firmly and Chris was very confused. 

“W-What?” Chris asked. 

“Stop moving away from me.” Peter said, looking at him. Chris blinked in surprise.

“But you don’t like… being near me in public…” Chris said with a frown. Peter walked right up to him and kissed him, making Chris still before kissing him back.

“I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss your cheek, I want to hang off you. You are mine Christopher and I want everyone to know that.” Peter said honestly, cupping his cheeks. Chris stared at him in shock. He had dreamed of Peter saying those words to him. 

“Really?” Chris asked, a smile breaking onto his face. Peter nodded.

“Now stop pulling away from me.” Peter said. Chris chuckled and nodded.

“It's a reflex.” Chris admitted. Peter whined. “Remember what I said about the past.” Chris said and Peter sighed and nodded. Peter laced their hands and they caught up with the group. They were grinning widely so Chris knew they had been listening.   
After a few hours Peter was taken away by the kids because he actually had a fashion sense that rivaled Lydia’s so she stole him. That left Chris with Noah, Melissa, Talia and James. 

“Feeling good?” Talia asked with a smile. Chris grinned and nodded. 

“I am.” Chris said with a grin as he watched Peter mess around with the kids, specifically Allison and Chris’s heart warmed because he knew that Allison was never a fan due to his soullessness. But she was grinning and laughing and hanging off his arm like she does to Chris and Chris found himself getting very emotional. Melissa and Talia wrapped their arms around him with smiles. “She does that with me, well she used to as a kid.” Chris said softly and they saw Allison wrapped around Peter’s arm and Peter is dragging her, her feet sliding on the ground, not lifting. “He is probably better at it, with the wolf strength.” Chris with a grin. Chris looked at them. “I’m going to get some coffee.” Chris said and walked over to a small shop, the same one as last time, but a different person at the front, thankfully.   
Chris got his coffee and bumped into someone. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry.” Chris said and then smiled. “Eddie?” Chris asked. He was an old friend from college. Eddie looked at him and then smiled

“Chris.” he said with a smile. “Wow, it's been a while, how are you?” He asked with a grin. Chris chuckled. 

“Oh you know, I’m living.” Chris said and Eddie laughed, gently patting his arm. He was always handsy. “I have been good, how are you?” Chris asked with a smile. He shrugged.

“Oh I’m just traveling around for a little bit.” He said with a grin. Chris nodded.

“You always wanted to travel. Where have you been?” Chris asked curiously. Eddie grinned and started telling him about his travels. They talked and laughed and Eddie was handsy as ever. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Chris’s waist and pressed into his side. Chris saw Eddie startle as Chris looked over holding back a sly smile. He forgot that emotional Peter might get jealous. 

“Hi.” Eddie said, still surprised by his rapid appearance. Chris laughed. 

“Eddie, this is my boyfriend Peter, Peter this is an old college buddy, Eddie.” Chris introduced with a grin. 

“It's good to meet you Eddie.” Peter said with a smile Chris knew was fake. Eddie shook his hand with a smile. “Well I just wanted to say that the kids are moving to a different store.” Peter said.

“Kids?” Eddie asked. Peter smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes, our kids.” Peter said. 

“Come on papa!” Allison yelled, likely having the pack translate what was happening. Eddie looked over and saw a bunch of teenagers and he blinked in shock. 

“We foster. Allison is ours though.” Peter said. He looked at Chris who was struggling to hold back a smile. “I’ll see you…” He fished. 

“That’s ok, we were almost done anyway, I have to catch the bus.” Eddie said with a smile. Peter faked surprise. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, only if you're sure.” Peter said but there was something in his tone. Eddie nodded. 

“It was great seeing you again Chris.” He said and nodded to Peter before he all but ran off. Peter grinned proudly. Chris huffed in amusement at his wolf and walked to the kids. Peter caught up to him, slipping his hand into Chris's and holding it firmly when Chris went to pull away on reflex. 

“Perfect timing, angel.” Peter said with a grin at Allison. She smiled and pecked his cheek before skipping off to be with the pack. “I think she likes me.” Peter said and looked at Chris who laughed. 

“You are…” Chris was trying to find a word. His eyes caught a store and he looked at Peter who was looking expectant. 

“Insufferable? Annoying? Exasperating?” Peter prompted with a grin. 

“Perfect.” Chris said and Peter blinked in surprise. Chris walked them to the store and Peter’s eyes widened. “Will you marry me?” Chris asked, looking at Peter. “You can pick out what one you want.” Chris said softly. Peter looked at Chris with wide eyes before he grinned. 

“Yes, Christopher, I will marry you.” He said and kissed him. “Usually people pick out the rings first.” he said and Chris laughed.

“You are insufferable.” Chris said and they walked inside. 

“Oh but you love it.”

“I do.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
